


Let's Be Normal

by NotADiamond



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post Season 5, all is well and Cophine is getting settled, domestic au basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotADiamond/pseuds/NotADiamond
Summary: Weeks after the clones are freed from the dangers of DYAD and Neolution, Cosima and Delphine are thrown into adjusting to normal lives where being together is no longer as difficult as wizard chess. Though, it's everything they've wanted, they now have to face all the questions and answers there was never time for before.





	Let's Be Normal

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I've wanted to write a Delphine backstory fic forever, and after Cosima gave all that info on her parents a few episodes ago, I figured now is as good a time as ever. Basically, this whole story has 4 points. 1. Cophine Fluff 2. Delphine Backstory 3. Cophine interacting with Cosima's parents and 4. A Mystery Element that will probably come about in the second chapter. Read on and please leave a comment or message me on tumblr (@324b21derful) if you like where I'm going with this or have any questions concerns or suggestions!

_Inhale. Exhale._ Cosima wasn’t yet awake enough for conscious thought. Fortunately for Delphine, she had already been awake for a few minutes thinking of nothing but how grateful she was to be lying in bed with her love, watching her breathe softly, safe and unbothered in their bed. No longer able to ignore the light flooding in through the uncovered windows, Cosima’s eyes fluttered open to meet Delphine’s gaze with little surprise. Since finally getting the chance to work, live, and simply be together the two had been almost inseparable.

With DYAD exposed and the destruction of the Neolutionists the clone club was finally free, and with the finished cure developed and administered to every sister, they were truly able to live. Freedom and contentment were parts of life Cosima had nearly forgotten after years of being hunted and struggling to survive. Even so, she had her sisters and her soulmate to help her figure the whole regular life thing out again. Reaching her hand out to lightly pull at a wayward curl resting against Delphine’s nose, Cosima was forced to wonder when exactly the last time was that Delphine had slept easy before she was thrown headfirst into the clone wars. Was it before their first kiss? Before she agreed to be a monitor? Before DYAD? Back in France maybe? They still had so much to learn about each other.

As she released the curl in her fingers and watched it bounce back into Delphine’s face, they both chuckled and Delphine moved to kiss Cosima’s knuckles instead of brushing the hair away. “Good morning,” Delphine mumbled against Cosima’s fingers before she fixed her eyes back on her face that was only about half as peaceful as it appeared moments before. “I can tell when you are thinking, but not what. What’s going on in that mind of yours?”

Cosima reached over to the nightstand to grab her glasses before sitting up and facing Delphine again, “Well, I can’t seem to stop thinking about this life. This life that I get to share with you now, the one we worked so hard for. It’s ours, and without people constantly trying to keep us apart and turn us against each other, there’s no reason for secrets and hiding things and …and…” At this point, Cosima’s hands were moving so much and so fast as she spoke, she got her right hand tangled up in the sheets before Delphine could take them both into her own and lace their fingers together.

“Cosima, please. There is no way whatever you’re going to say to me is more difficult to understand than the last few years,” the soft smile she gave reminded Cosima of her near death experience as the image flashed across her memory. Delphine kept her grounded on this earth back then and always has been.

“You saved my life, like a hundred times over. You saved my sisters, and Kira, and so many others. We’ve fought and we kept so many secrets from each other, but shit, even when I didn’t realize it you always put me and my… _our_ family first.” Cosima pulled her hands away to readjust herself into a cross-legged position in the bed. “I love you, and I want to share this life we’ve won with you, but I want to share it with all that you are, Delphine.”

Neither French, English, or the decent amount of German Delphine knew could truly articulate what it felt like to hear Cosima say those things to her. She wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye and kissed Cosima softer than she had intended, but with enough meaning in it that she pulled away slightly out of breath. She understood and whispered a simple, “Merci,” before climbing out of the bed. Walking out of the room, she stopped at the doorway to say, “Let's make breakfast, and then you can ask me anything you want to know about my past. No lies. No secrets. I promise.”

As she heard her love’s footsteps continue down the hall toward the kitchen, Cosima looked around the room and took a deep breath. She loved the way Delphine’s scent had already settled into the apartment in a mixture with her own. She knew this may not be an easy discussion to have, but she loved Delphine. She loved her from the depths of places inside herself that she did not yet understand, and she ached to know more, anything, about the woman she thought she’d lost before. Heading to the kitchen, Cosima felt more than ready to find more of her than she’d ever seen.


End file.
